


Ice and Blood

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Season 3 Episode 13 Knockdown, Torture, i didn't know what to rate this, kind of graphic?, yeah sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Aftermath of Season 3, Episode 13 Knockdown... With a twist....Beckett shoots the man with the gun just a split second too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen past Countdown please no spoilers. 
> 
> Also, there is one line that is inconsistent with the epsiode. It's not very major, it just fit better with the fanfic.

Esposito strained against the biting ropes and tireless captor, voice almost gone from his stubborn protests, his insulting taunts, and his murderous threats. Javier was helpless and he couldn't do anything as he watched them dunk his best friend into the tub again and again and again. No matter how many times the ruthless assassin motioned for the other man to to torture his partner, he couldn't get used to it. Javier knew he would see this scene play out in blinding technicolor in his nightmares for a long time. It was forever engrained into his memory, the way his fellow detective and brother in arms thrashed in the water like a fish flopping on land, helpless and dying. The way he always came up, spluttering and blinded and how, for that one second, you could see the sheer surprise in his bright blue eyes that he had made it to another break for air. There was also the equally heartbreaking moment when he was forced back under, expression desperate and determined and defiant and so very afraid all at the same time.

Esposito didn't know if he could do it. If he could keep going, if he could keep doing nothing as he watched his brother slowly drowned, minute by minute, in front of him.

Ryan, however, can't breathe, ice water filling up his lungs as he struggled desperately for purchase on the wet slippery floor. The hands shoving his head into the water don't let up, bruises forming on his abdomen from where they pressed him against the hard metal trough full of clear water and sharp ice. They still won't let him go, fists gripping his shirt and vest collar relentlessly, half choking him before he'd even hit the water. His air is running out and he bucks, the cold freezing water burning as he swallows it, lungs finally giving in and desperately sucking in air that is not there.

He's finally and mercifully pulled out with bruising force and he sags in a relief that doesn't last. Ryan coughs violently, gagging as his body expels the liquid from his body hastily. He blinks, droplets clinging to his long lashes as he tries to keep the water out of his stinging sensitive eyes. However, painful bloodshot eyes are the very least of his problems. He's dimly aware of the smell of mildew, dirt, and sweat as well as the assassin speaking- no, threatening his partner, voice as cold as the hypothermia that Kevin is undoubtedly catching.

Ice water slid down the back of his collar and throat, like stabbing icicles buried deep inside. Ryan gasped, breathless as he gulped air into his sore and burning lungs gratefully, in preparation of another dip into the tub of ice cold water. He croaked, faith unwavering as he spoke through clacking shivering teeth, "D- Don't tell these jack holes anything."

Esposito looked up, sweat dripping down his face, eyes hard with hatred and disgust. He replied to Lockwood's demand, voice steely, "I'm sorry bro, I can't watch this." Javier turned to the vicious kidnapper standing triumphantly before him. He took more than a little glee at ripping a good one into him, "Listen to me, you're too late. The cops already know all about me and your mom."

The sniper's hardened face barely twitched, but Esposito knew he'd struck a nerve. The man was getting frustrated after having a time with the two partners and still not getting anything out them. Unfortunately, this man was a professional, he knew how Detectives and people worked. He'd gone after Ryan first, Esposito's fiery and defiant act, designed to deflect attention away from the smaller, younger man had only served to attract it. Esposito was the protective and reckless older brother in their partnership while Ryan was the often teased and looked after younger brother... and Lockwood knew it. The sniper had focused on that point and had hit hard.

Ryan and Esposito were still proving more exasperating than he'd thought. Esposito smiled in victory as Ryan's tired, sharp, and somehow amused laughter echoed throughout the building at his rebellious joke, showing that it was going to take a hell of a lot more 'persuasion' for their compliance.

Lockwood upped the ante in response, "Shoot out one of his kneecaps."

Esposito jerked against the ropes holding him back, "No! No!"

Ryan's eyes widened as he was dragged backwards, polished dress shoes scuffling on the cement in a desperate and weak form of resistance. It did nothing. He gave a choked, "Espo!" As the silver gun flashed.

A gunshot rang out, it's echo somehow equally loud as if another gun had fired, bones breaking and cracking, muscles caving in the face of the bullet's path. Ryan's pained scream abruptly cut off as his shooter's body dropped to the ground, smoking gun clattering to the floor.

"NYPD, drop your weapons!"

Kate Beckett had come to the rescue.

Esposito might have joined in the fight if he hadn't been tied up. He, however, decided Beckett could take care of herself so he scooted towards his downed partner quickly.

Ryan's back was arching as he bit his lip in pain, drawing blood. A precious commodity now, as far too much of it was leaking into the cracks of the dirty cement floor from the ragged tatters of his knee. Esposito cursed and wriggled, slipping his feet through the loop of his tied arms, drawing them in front of him. He fumbled clumsily with the picked and pulled at knot, the job much easier now that he could see the frayed rope.

A mere second later, though it felt like centuries, he'd untied both his and partner's bonds. Ryan's hands immediately went to his injured shattered leg.

Ryan's long slim fingers clamped around his knee as he hissed through clenched teeth. Blood was already caked into his pale skin, ice water diluting the ominous and copious amounts of scarlet liquid. Esposito's hands quickly joined his partner's, the blood staining his fingernails.

"Ryan, breathe, come on..."

The young detective let go of his knee, letting Esposito rip cloth off the bottom of his pants leg hurriedly. The detective's fists clenched, nails digging harshly into his palms. He gasped, eyes dilated with pain as Esposito worked. He probably shouldn't be touching the broken and split bone, but from the break there didn't seem to be anything he could do that would make it worse.

Ryan's voice stuttered through his thoughts weakly, small coughs and hisses of pain interrupting his words, "Espo... E- Espo..."

The Hispanic man registered his partner's words, "Don't talk, Kevin. Save your strength bro." He resumed working, tying off the improvised and already soaked-through bandage.

"J- Javi."

His large tan fingers ripped off another dark strip of cloth, "What?"

"There's... There's a f- funny buzzing in m'ears."

He wrapped the jagged piece of dress pants around, wincing as he felt the hot liquid coating his hands and seeping into the pores of his skin. He felt like he was never going to wash it off, "That's called shock, you big dope. P- pretty obvious."

"You'll tell Jenny that I- I love her, right?"

Ryan's knee is sickening, white streaked chips of bone showing among the thick puddles of red. It's serious and its going to scar as well as need surgery. Esposito feels like he's going to throw up as he forces his hoarse voice to keep steady. It never wavers in his reassurance, "She already knows that... but I'll make sure she's aware of it. You know that I always got your back, bro."

He finishes with the bandage.

Esposito looked up and Kevin gave a wretched sort of smile, wet hair falling in strands over his wide eyes. Ryan wasn't going to die. He was fine, but the broken bloody grin his partner gave him was small and fractured with pain, "Till... Till the wheels fall off... Right, Javi?"

Esposito gathered his soaked and shivering best friend in his arms, voice cracking painfully and uncharacteristically, "Yeah, bro. Till the wheels fall off."

Beckett and Castle found the two like that, cold and broken partners using each other as anchors in the empty, frigid, and nightmarish basement.

Many days later, at the hospital and after the extensive surgery, Esposito stood beside Jenny, holding Ryan's hand as he woke up for the first time. Ryan smiled brightly and contentedly up at the two of them, hair tousled with sleep. Jenny giving him a sweet and tearful grin as Esposito gave him a rare relieved smirk from just behind her.

The wheels hadn't fallen off.


End file.
